obiedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Arrow (RuneScape Clan) (Original Management)
We are a Slowly Growing Runescape Clan. Clan Links RS Clan Link Clan Thread (Hard Copy) RS Clan Leaders List from October 19th 2013 - October 26th 2013 RS Clan Leader RS Clan Co-Leader RS Clan Leaders List from October 26th 2013 - November 10th 2013 RS Clan Leader RS Clan Co-Leader RS Clan Co-Leader #2 RS Clan Leaders List From November 10th 2013 - February 15th 2014 RS Clan Leader RS Clan Co-Leader RS Clan Co-Leader #2 Founded: October 19th 2013 Clan Home World: S 100 aka Regular Runescape World 100 Clan Qualities #Clan Leader Cares About Clan Members #Entire Clan Capped 6537/4500 of Timber on it's first day which is faster than the Breakdown of Sanity Clan #Entire Clan Always Sticks together #Ranks Clan Mates up for Capping to 1000/1000 from Recruit to Corporal #Clan is Friendly #Clan Hits 8459/4500 Timber on October 22nd 2013 which is vey high #Clan hits 9459/4500 timbers on October 24th 2013 #Clan Leaders Want's Clan Mates to Have Fun in the clan #Clan is More Reliable than Breakdown of Sanity Clan #Recruit 3 Members Get and Rank Up From Corporal to Sergeant #Have an past memory to flashback of when you originally met thebull297 will give you an extremely rare free rank up from Sergeant to Lieutenant possibility (0.001% chance of getting this) #Clan did make it to 16 Members recently #Clan did Make it to 17 Members on 11/11/2013 #Clan Levels up to Citadel Level 2 on November 16th 2013 #Clan is Slowly becoming Flexible enough to let FP2 in possibility which is an good thing #prove to the clan your loyal & dedicated to get ranked up from Lieutenant to Captain #If Leave the Clan You Only Get One Chance to Get Back in #At Captain + Rank You are responsible enough to get extra xp from the clan avatar! #Clan Has No Former Clan Members #Clan did make it to 18 members on November 22nd 2013 #Show Full Loyalty possibility of Getting Ranked General or Admin of the clan #Ranked up twice in one day from earning it it's an 0.1% chance of getting from Captain to General and finally to Administrator #Clan Did make it to 20 members on November 25th 2013 #Clan did make it to 22 Members on December 7th 2013 #Clan did make it to 23 Members on December 8th 2013 #Ranked up From Administrator to Overseer and Skipped 2 Ranks that are: Organizer & Coordinator which is ultra rare (have an 0.0001% chance of getting it) #Clan Has an 5% Growth Rate Cons Clan Contests #Recruit the Most Players to the Clan. Reward: an Rank Up Clan Events #Race From The Dig site to Barbarian Village Prize: 5M - 8M of GP, if wear all pink gets an bonus 10M of GP 15 - 18M of GP (Starts on October 31st 2013 at 4:05PM EST USA & Canada / GMT - 5) #Clan's Thanksgiving at thebull279's house on rs and time starts sometime on Wednesday (November 27th 2013) Clan Meetings #October 21st 2013 from 4:21PM EST USA & Canada to 4:26PM EST USA & Canada [Meeting Topic: Race Event #December 1st 2013 Starting at 4:00pm EST USA & Canada Topic: Capping Canceled and got rescheduled for 12/7/2013 or 12/8/2013 #December 4th 2013 Starting at 4:15pm EST USA & Canada Topic: Clan Events #December 29th 2013 Starting at 3:36pm EST USA & Canada Topic: 2-3 Importants things #January 4th 2014 Starting at 2:49pm EST USA & Canada Topic: Clan Future & Clan Owner Leaving the Clan Clan Wars Events Other Clan Events # Castle Wars: 2 vs 2 on 10/22/2013 Winning Team: Saradomin (Obieden100 : Combat lvl 134 & Soul Jur : Combat lvl: 200) #Note: Castle Wars is clan training for clan wars in an fun way. Clan Final Quality & Efficiency Rating: A+ + Final Decision of Becoming an Team Stealth Reborn Runescape Clan Ally: Approved Reason: Doing Much Better Than Breakdown of Sanity & Does Not Have Any Mess like Breakdown of Sanity Clan Has! Clan Voting #Clan New Motto: Votes Yes to keep Current clan motto: "Be Boss! Have fun!" : Votes: 4 or 66% , Votes No to Change Motto to "Other Motto" Votes: 2 or 34% Voting Started 10/27/2013 at 1:55PM GMT -5 and Ends 2:00PM GMT -5 #Should We Do Events After We Cap? : Votes: 5 or 83.3% Yes , Votes: 1 or 16.6% No Voting Started 1/4/2014 at 3:16PM GMT -5 and Ends 3:19PM GMT - 5 Required to do for clan #Capping to 1000/1000 for Tier 1 Tree in Clan Citadel (once a week) #Capping to 1000/1000 for Tier 2 Tree or 1000/1000 for Tier 1 Rocks or 500/1000 of Tier 1 Rock & 500/1000 & Tier 2 Tree in Clan Citadel (Once A Week) #Capping to 1200/1200 for Tier 2 Tree or 1200/1200 for Tier 2 Rocks or 600/1000 for Tier 2 Tree & 600/1200 for Tier 2 Rocks in Clan Citadel (Once a Week) Notes About The Clan: Clan is Very Friendly and has a lot of same to similar qualities as Team Stealth Reborn. Favors Crystal Arrow is going to do for Team Stealth Reborn #Battle Breakdown of Sanity in Castle Wars or Clan Wars and Hoping to Win the Battle. Special Clan Events #Battling Breakdown of Sanity in Castle Wars or Clan Wars Clan Quests #Join Breakdown of Sanity as a Guest Challenge them to an Castle Wars or Clan Wars Battle and Win! Clan Closing Clan Had Survived longer than expected from October 19th 2013 - February 15th 2014 Everyone Hates to See this Clan Go! but the sad thing is that it has to even though some of it's members but not all will fight for keeping the Crystal Arrow Up. Clan Closing Stage 1 on February 15th 2013: Clan Thread is Deleted from RS Clan Page and Banner & all Clan Activities are Halted with it's Requirements to keep citadel. Clan Closing Stage 2 on February 16th 2013: The Owner & Co-Owner Are Getting Prepared to Leave Crystal Arrow. Clan Closing Stage 3 on February 17th 2013: The Owner & Co-Owner Have Left Crystal Arrow and Joining an New Runescape Clan. Clan Closing Stage 4 on February 18th 2013: The Owner & Co-owner are officially Starting Over in an New RS Clan starting from the bottom. Clan Redemption Clan Redemption Stage 1 on February 18th 2013: Trying to Get the Owner & Co-Owner Back in to Crystal Arrow Clan at All Costs , Made them an Xfire Page , Learned From the Owner of Soul Corp told me that it Really was all thebull297's idea. Learned That The Clan Had an Name before Crystal Arrow Runescape Crystal Arrow Clan Rank Structure #Recruit #Corporal #Sergeant #Lieutenant #Captain #General #Administrator #Organizer #Coordinator #Overseer #Deputy Owner #Owner Questions Answered By Thebull297 (Crystal Arrow's Original Owner) Queston: Why did crystal arrow change it's name? Ansewer: Ken Didn't loike the name and changed it after i left Questions Answered by Soul Jur (Crystal Arrow's Original Co-Owner) Question 1: Why did Crystal Arrow do an Rename? Answer: The Clan Was Dead & Clans Come and go. Questions from Soul Jur (Crystal Arrow's Original Co-Owner) Question: Why Was You & an Few others mad at me and thebull297? Answer: Clan did Rename that caused this mess. New Management Lindxey3 is now officially the New Owner of Crystal Arrow. Former Clan Members # W Khalifaaa : He let his friend use his account while he was afk and his friend forced his account to Quit Crystal Arrow and moved him to Infamous Nightshades clan , which he is the new owner of that clan.Additional info: I Personally Was the first person to Recruit him to Crystal Arrow. - Obieden100 , The Entire Crystal Arrow clan Misses Him a lot. He Can Return Back to the clan Anytime. # Soul Jurr (Formerly: TheBull297 ), TheBull297's Alt Account did quit/ Abandon Crystal Arrow and moved to Valholl Clan #Soul Jur did quit/ Abandon Crystal Arrow and moved to Valholl Clan and Renamed Crystal Arrow on his Soul Jur's Alt Account to Soul Corp The Renaming of Crystal Arrow Created This # Team Stealth Reborn Runescape Allyship Policy # Pissed of an Few or more players & then caused 5+ player to leave the clan(Including the Original Clan Owner). People Who Want Crystal Arrow Rune Scape clan Back/ Re-Launched # 27 - 28 Members of Crystal Arrow # The Original Owner of Crystal Arrow People Who Don't Want Crystal Arrow Rune Scape clan Back/ Re-Launched # Crystal Arrow Co-Owner Soul Jur & His Followers Category:Team Stealth Reborn Allied Rune Scape Clans Category:RuneScape Clans with Real Trust Category:RuneScape Clans that always stick together Category:Runescape Clans with an Offical A+ + Rating Category:RuneScape Clans that Has Been Observed by Team Stealth Reborn Category:RuneScape Clans That Passed the Observation By Team Stealth Reborn Category:Runescape Clans in Redemption Category:Runescape Clans Future of Becoming an Multi-Gaming Clan Category:Runescape Clans That Almost Lost Allyship from Team Stealth Reborn Category:Runescape Clans that Faded Away Category:Runescape Clans that Where thought to be dead by Players moving to New & Popular Games Category:Crystal Arrow